Mission Havoc
by IshimaruRie
Summary: - DISCONTINUED -
1. Arrival

Short message : Urmms .. Gomen , I'll be stopping ''A Different Mikan" , i just cant continue it ,

I'll be continuing yengyai's "Mission Havoc"

Urmms .. good game waves white flag

**Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen alice OR yengyai's first 2 chapters .**

_ copies & pastes _

Chapter 1 :

Alice Academy. To me, it was just any other place of torture. I mean, which school would have rankings that would separate students from your family and relatives, dorm rooms can be looking either too spacious or really run down. Even your food is classified differently. It was a living nightmare and I had to enter that school, just as a 14 year old kid. Luckily, I have my close friend Ishimaru Rie following me also. She was just like me- Not wanting to stay in that stupid building.

Unlike many girls at our age, we were quite emotionless and many of the guys tend to avoid us since whoever disturbs us usually gets a good kick. As black being my favourite colour, I always wear black probably where ever I am. Clothes such as dresses, skirts and so on were all out of the question as I would only wear a black shirt (no blouses) and jeans/ pants of either black, dark blue or grey. I wouldn't care about what Ishi likes to wear since I am one of those who don't exactly respond well to my surroundings. Blur, computer addicted, "who cares" attitude and hard to anger but easy to get irritated by cute nicknames or the behavior of girls around me would be the personality to describe me.

Oh yes, I think I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Endoh Sayuri and as how I described myself as above so I won't be bothered to tell you again.

The day when we had to leave for the academy

There were two men wearing black standing next to a black limousine. Ishimaru Rie and I were slowly walking towards the car while looking around at the school, probably the last time we can see everyone also. I felt like kicking the two men there but my parents were watching me and giving me the "don't you dare rough up" look. I thought, "At least nobody is going to start complaining to my parents if I misbehave." This thought wasn't going to get me to want to go to the academy though. I'm surely going to miss thrashing people at the LAN centers, my parents and my hometown. This was just the beginning though.

When we got into the car, many passing thoughts flew through my mind, thinking of what I should do when I get there or after. The one idea suddenly hit me- To cause havoc in the academy. Yes, you heard me, turn it upside down. I'm going to flip this student filled academy with no parents to get your complains in. Maybe coming here won't be such a bad idea after all…

Ishimaru suddenly hit me and went, "Stop staring into space, air head." I told her about the idea and she suddenly smiled. Guess she had agreed to my idea.

When we reached the school, it did not look as "broken down" as I had thought but instead, quite well built up, not to mention, in an isolated area. Yes, I am coming to this junkyard because I have been hiding some crap known as an "Alice" (What a stupid girly-sounding name). I had accidentally killed someone with it, probably the reason why nobody even said "bye" to me. Ishimaru at least had some pleasant wishes when she had to go though. We were led to the teacher's office and there we saw some of the teachers there.

As we were looking around, a gay looking guy with blonde hair walked up to us. He said "Hi, I am your teacher, Mr. Narumi. Pleased to meet you!"

With that girly smile on his face, he was probably expecting some form of greeting with expression from us also. He starting talking again about something I didn't miss and Ishimaru suddenly slapped me and said "Spacing out baka, stop looking into space. If you didn't catch what he had said, he was introducing himself then he told us that he has the Human Pheromone Alice.

Mr. Narumi then said "Your class will be 4-B and your uniforms will arrive tomorrow. Your star rank will be Special because of the Alice you both have which is yet to be properly studied so you will be put into the special ability class. Anyway, here's 300 Rabbits for this week's allowance. You won't be starting lessons today since you will need some time to explore the academy and unpack."

I was playing some games on my IPod Nano when suddenly he bent down and stared at me, causing me to fall down (what the heck!? How did he expect me to listen to so much crap...)

The gay guy then said "Endoh-chan, you there? Never mind, just get Ishi-chan to explain to you!" He then started skipping out of the room while Ishimaru and I just stared blankly thinking about how gay he is.

We were greeted by another teacher, Mr. Jinno. He looked like a really serious freak that had a frog on his shoulder (WTH? Why a frog? ). He then asked us to tell him what our Alices are.

Ishimaru replied "CS (Copy and Steal) and a death Alice. I can kill people at my own free will and also copy and steal other Alices from people. Though my death alice cannot be used too often as it causes pain."

I replied "I have the Shinigami Eyes which allows me to see when someone would die and their real name. I also can kill people by writing their name down anywhere and I can write down the details for how their death is to be manipulated." (Idea taken from death note, just a little bit changed)

When Mr. Jinno heard our Alices, he seemed to have a "shocked expression" on his face and he didn't say anything at all. We decided to walk out of the crummy office and go to our rooms.

I have to say, I'm really impressed by the size and looks of the room. It had probably everything I wanted inside. The room had a kitchen, king sized bed, plasma TV, study table, a really comfortable looking chair for 2 people to sit on. The cupboard also had a lot of space to put my clothes and there was a uniform inside. I took a look at the uniform and I was speechless. It was a white long sleeved top, blue checkered MINISKIRT with a long sleeved navy vest and a blue ribbon . I used my hand phone and called Ishimaru, to complain about the uniform. Stupid Ishi, she just put down the phone (go die).

In my bag, I had packed my Ipod, Desktop (the parts were put into a separate package and shipped to the room), many computer games and more sets of black clothes and some Japanese manga I have brought from my house.

After unpacking and arranging my stuff, I went to sleep (boring part, let's skip).

The Next Day…

(To be continued with Ishimaru and Endoh getting introduced to the class)

_( anything else goes to yengyai , my best bud , don't flame me , im totally innocent )_


	2. Welcome to class 4B! Or not welcome

**Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen alice OR yengyai's first 2 chapters .**

_ copies & pastes _

Chapter 2 :

"Hurry up! You don't wanna be late for the 1st day of class!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Heck care, not like I wanted to come here anyway." I as usual the ignorant one said.

We opened the sliding door and many students focused their attention to us. This should be expected since we came in late anyway. As Ishimaru entered the class, I browsed around looking at each student. Suddenly, I heard the same gay voice as yesterday.

"Hurry up Endoh-chan! Why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself to the class!"

I thought "Sigh, that same stupid teacher again…"

There was one student who started laughing after I started thinking again. I thought "He probably has an alice which can read minds". It was only a passing thought but I started spacing out after a while again.

Ishimaru suddenly came up to me and said "Blur block, hurry up and come to the front."

I looked at her and suddenly remembered what happened yesterday for how many times she hit me and when she put down the phone. I gave her a hard kick and she knocked against the teacher's desk. Not noticing many of the students staring at me, I shouted to her and said "That's for yesterday's kicks and putting the phone down while I was asking you a question!".

Ishimaru and I ended up fighting with each other, firing punches and kicks also dodging them.

Normal POV:

Students were watching the two girls firing attacks at each other when Mr. Narumi came and said "How about pausing your fight and introducing yourselves?"

Endoh said "This is troublesome but, I will do it anyway."

Ishimaru suddenly kicked her and said "Caught off guard, critical hit!"

The two girls continued fighting and Narumi stopped them again. Endoh then started introducing herself.

"Not like I'm interested in doing this but anyway, I'm Endoh Sayuri 14 year old 100 interested in leaving this school. I am a computer addict and someone really ignorant to my surroundings, blur and easily irritated by cute names. Anyone who's going to give me any form of nickname is given 1 free kick on your face. Oh yes, black pwnz any other colour."

"I'm Ishimaru Rie, I like punching or kicking Endoh and also—"

Endoh had just kicked Ishimaru away saying "I like kicking you better than you like punching or kicking me." An evil sort of smirk appeared on her face while saying this.

Mr. Narumi then said "Ok, how about telling us what your Alices are?"

Endoh said "I have no interest in telling you what my Alice is."

Many students just kept quiet, probably afraid of getting punched.

Ishimaru then said "I have a Death Alice. I can kill people at my own free will though my death Alice cannot be used too often as it causes pain."

Some students looked shocked when they heard this, others were excited.

Endoh's POV:

"What the heck, something is wrong with their faces, is having these sorts of Alices that rare or something?" I thought.

Mr. Gay Man then said "Ok girls, go take a seat at the back next to Mikan, Natsume and Ruka."

I noticed some group of girls looking at us angrily as we walked towards our seats.

One girl out of the stupid batch said "I, Sumire, president of the NatsumeRuka fan club demand that you do not sit next to anyone of them. Skip one chair and move to the next 2 immediately!"

I walked up to her and said "Get a Life Permy; I don't care if I sit next to him or not, I'm just going to sit down where ever available. In fact, I don't even want to sit next to YOUR boy." After saying that, I gave her a shove.

Woah, she's really weak. I saw many students whispering to each other "Did she just called Permy?"

As sat down, our gay teacher said that today is a free day and he went off dancing which made me feel disgusted and also irritated. Ishimaru laughed, but seriously, it's a disgrace to the human race.

Normal POV:

"Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura, but you can call me Mikan." A brunette said smiling happily at us.

Both Ishimaru and Endoh were startled but as they were gonna hit Mikan's head, something or someone did.

"Eh polka dots. Your scaring them with your loud voice." A raven haired boy said as he hit her head. "Come on Ruka, let's leave these three freaks alone." Natsume said as he turned to Ruka and walked away.

"Hey who the hell you think you are? Endoh and I aren't freaks! Come on show me your Alice."

"You really want to know?" replied Natsume

"Well duh. Come on" Ishimaru said with no emotion trying to challenge him on.

Ishimaru's POV:

After I told him to show me his Alice, he came near to be and put a fire ball next to my face.

I wasn't scared, instead a surprised came to him. I copied his Alice and I returned him back with a larger and deadlier fireball anyone has ever seen. Everyone was shocked except Endoh and me.

"Bakas…. I had forgotten to explain that I have the CS Alice. Copy and Steal. It is a powerful Alice that is self explanatory on what it does. Since that gay teacher left, you all showed me your Alices which allows me to copy them. Though there is one Alice which I did not copy. Beware" I said as Endoh and I left the room.

As we got out, we saw a black haired, black coat almost everything is black except for his white mask guy asking us to follow him.

Endoh's POV:

This guy is weird, but Ishimaru and I still followed him. We went into a deserted corridor in the building. That guy introduced us that he is Persona (well duh) and he is the teacher of the Dangerous ability class. Persona was explaining to us that the Dangerous Ability class does missions for the school and also is a special class where only people with really unique and strong Alices can join. Persona wanted us to join but we said that we may think about it.

We left and went back to our dorms.

Normal POV:

The next day in class…

( To be continued with the part where people go to their own classes (Special ability, Dangerous Ability etc. )

_( anything else goes to yengyai , my best bud , don't flame me , im totally innocent )_


End file.
